La vélane supérieure
by EmilyJane97
Summary: La bataille finale se rapprochait, tout le monde savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Mais au coeur de cet guerre, un espoir subsiste, celui de faire pencher la balance grâce à la vélane supérieure, mythe chez les créatures magiques. Hermione se retrouvera au centre de l'action avec les cartes en mains mais y arrivera-t-elle? Les sauvera-t-elle?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Le professeur Macgonagald fit irruption dans le cours de potion des 7e années.

-Severus, puis-je vous emprunter Miss Granger ?

-Faite comme il vous plait Minerva, lui dit-il sans un regard.

-Venez Miss Granger ! lui dit-elle avec empressement.

*POV Hermione*

Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi le professeur Macgonagald veut me voir ? Les garçons ont-ils fait encore des bêtises ?

Je sortis à la suite du professeur.

-Miss Granger, vos parents vous attende dans le bureau du professeur Dumbeldor.

Elle vit ma mine inquiète quand elle aborda le sujet de mes parents.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss, tout va bien, dit-elle en me souriant.

Nous arrivâmes au bureau du directeur, mes parents étaient assis face au professeur Dumbeldor. Ils semblaient nerveux.

-Papa ! Maman ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Ma chérie, vient t'assoir près de nous, me dit ma mère en me tirant vers elle.

Je me suis assise entre mes parents. Le professeur Dumbeldor attendait avec impatience la suite des événements.

-Ma petite fille, me dit on père en me prenant la main. Nous devons avec ta mère te révéler un secret qui pèse sur notre famille.

-Qu'y a-t-il papa ? dis-je en le regardant nerveusement. Que veux-tu dire ? De quel secret parles-tu ?

-Ma chérie, me dit ma mère. Ce que ton père essaye de te dire c'est que nous ne sommes pas des moldus. La famille de ton père et la mienne sont peuplées de créatures magiques. Non, laisse-moi terminer, me dit ma mère ayant vu que j'allais poser une question, voire plusieurs. Je suis une vélane et j'ai trouvé en ton père mon compagnon. Mais ce que j'ai appris plus tard c'est que ton père est un veela et que je suis sa compagne.

Je fus surprise de la révélation faite par ma mère mais je sentais que ce n'était pas tout, le pire restait à venir.

-Dans le monde des créatures magiques, il est courant de trouver son compagnon mais il existe des unions rares, celle de même espèce. Quand cet événement arrive, l'enfant qui naîtra sera spéciale.

-Maman, que veux-tu dire ? Que je suis moi aussi une vélane ?

-Oui ma chérie mais c'est plus compliqué. Je vais laisser ton père t'expliquer, dit-elle en se tournant vers mon père.

-Comme ta mère l'a dit, tu es une vélane mais pas une simple vélane. Tu es une vélane supérieure, c'est-à-dire que tu auras non pas un compagnon mais deux. De plus, ils seront des sorciers. A tes 17 ans, tu vas ressentir un vide dans ta poitrine, ce vide ne pourra être comblé que lorsque tu te seras unie avec tes deux compagnons, vous ne formerez alors plus qu'une seule âme. Vous serez complet.

-Papa, je comprends mais cela veut dire que je ne peux même pas choisir mes compagnons par moi-même. Alors comment saurais-je qui ils sont ?

-Tu le sentiras ma chérie, tu seras attiré par eux. Ils occuperont toutes tes pensées. De même, eux seront attiré par toi, ils se sentiront complet en ta présence. Tu leur seras vital comme ils le seront pour toi. Ma chérie, tu vas vivre un des bonheurs les plus purs qu'il n'ait jamais existé.

-Savez-vous qui ils sont ? demandais-je en tremblant.

-Oui, nous savons qui ils sont, me dit mon père. Mais c'est à toi de découvrir leurs identités.

Je me tournais dépitée vers le professeur Macgonagald et le directeur.

-Vous savez aussi j'imagine ? dis-je avec rancœur.

-Oui miss, me dit le professeur Dumbeldor.

-Hermione, nous allons devoir y aller ! me dit ma mère.

Je me jetais dans les bras de mes parents pour avoir un câlin d'encouragement. Nous restâmes pendant quelques minutes tous les trois serré dans un câlin mais mes parents se détachèrent de moi et le professeur Macgonagald les raccompagna jusqu'aux grilles du château. Je me tournais vers le directeur.

-Professeur Dumbeldor, puis-je y aller ?

-Bien sur miss mais un dernier conseil avant : ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, me dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Je sortis du bureau sur cette dernière note.

*Fin POV Hermione*

-Dumbeldor, pensez-vous qu'elle arrivera à les accepter ?

-Je pense que oui Severus car après tout Miss Granger est à Gryffondor et ne baisse donc jamais les bras. Je lui fait entièrement confiance Severus, vous devriez en faire de même.

Après ce dernier conseil avisé Severus sortis du bureau en direction des cachots avant d'aller déjeuner à la grande salle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolé d'avoir été si longue avant de publier le 2ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Je ne retournais pas en cours de la matinée, trop abasourdie par la révélation de mes parents. J'aurais 17 ans dans deux semaines et ma vie sera alors transformée à jamais et pour toujours. Mais j'y pense, comment vais-je l'annoncer à Harry et Ron ? Je vais aller voir Ginny et tout lui expliquer, elle pourra m'aider avec les garçons. Je sortis d'un pas décidé vers le parc à la recherche de ma meilleure amie. Ginny était assise sur l'herbe avec des filles de 6ème année, je m'avançais vers elle.

-Ginny ?

-Hermione ? Tu n'es pas en cours ? Tu es malade ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Non, je vais bien, mais j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, te parler en privé s'il te plaît, c'est important, demandais-je troublée à l'idée de devoir tout dévoiler.

-Bien sûr ! Je viens tout de suite ! Elle se leva, prit son sac et m'entraîna vers le château. Que dirais-tu d'aller dans la salle sur demande ? demanda-t-elle en me souriant.

-Bonne idée Gin, comme ça je pourrais tout te raconter dans les moindres détails, dis-je en avançant vers les escaliers.

Nous partîmes en direction de la salle sur demande mais ce qu'on ne savait pas, c'est que notre discussion n'était plus de l'ordre privée car deux serpentards avaient tout écouté avec attention.

*POV Blaise*

\- Blaise, que voulais dire Granger par « tout t'expliquer » ? me demanda Drago en se tournant vers moi.

-Je n'en sais rien Drago. Peut-être que la belette lui a enfin fait sa déclaration, répondis-je à moitié sérieux, à moitié sarcastique.

-Viens ! Vite ! Suivons-les ! me dit Drago en partant vers les escaliers pour les suivre.

Je lui emboitais le pas avec curiosité. Qu'est-ce que Granger allait expliquer à Weasley fille ? Je n'en avais vraiment aucune idée, mais j'étais intrigué.

*Fin POV Blaise *

J'arrivais avec Ginny devant le passage vers la salle sur demande, je passais trois fois devant en pensant à un endroit accueillant avec un feu de cheminé. Nous entrâmes et nous nous installâmes dans les fauteuils devant le feu.

Une fois assise, Ginny me regarda en attendant que je commence.

-Mes parents sont venus à l'école aujourd'hui et ils avaient une nouvelle importante à m'annoncer, dis-je.

-Que se passe-t-il ? As-tu un souci avec quelqu'un de ta famille ? me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Non, rien de tout ça, ce qu'ils avaient à me dire me concerne. J'ai toujours cru être une née-moldue, hors ce n'est pas la vérité… Dis-je embarrassé.

-Tu es une sang-pur ? Oh mon dieu ! Hermione, réalises-tu ? C'est génial ! Plus personne ne se moquera de toi ! dit-elle enthousiaste.

-Non Ginny, je ne suis pas une sang pur ! dis-je simplement.

-Ah ! Mince ! Désolé, j'ai tiré des conclusions trop vite ! dit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mes parents sont venus car comme tu le sais dans deux semaines, ce sera mon anniversaire et que j'aurai 17 ans !

-Oui, tu seras majeure dans le monde des sorciers ! me dit-elle en souriant.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, à mes 17 ans, ma véritable nature sera dévoilée !

-Comment ça ? Tu n'es pas une sorcière ? me demanda-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

-Si, je suis bien une sorcière, mais ce n'est pas mon côté dominant. Mes parents sont venus me révéler qu'ils étaient tous les deux des veelas. Je la vis commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais je l'interrompis d'un geste. Ne me coupe pas la parole Gynny s'il te plaît. Je vais tout te raconter, tu comprendras mieux, dis-je en souriant faiblement. Alors mes parents m'ont dit que quand deux veelas se trouvent, il arrive que leur enfant ne soit qu'un simple veela ou une vélane comme eux, mais parfois l'enfant qui naît est spéciale. Il est comment dire, plus puissant qu'un simple veela, il s'agit alors d'un veela supérieur ou d'une vélane supérieure, dis-je en la regardant.

Je vis qu'elle commençait à comprendre la situation, que j'étais cette vélane supérieure, mais elle attendit la suite et je le remerciais en lui faisant un sourire.

-Tu as du comprendre, je suis une vélane supérieure. A la différence des veelas, je n'ai pas un compagnon, mais deux. Lorsque j'aurais 17 ans, mon corps va se transformer pour révéler mon statut de vélane supérieure, mais aussi pour plaire à mes compagnons. A partir de ce moment-là, j'aurais 1 an pour les marquer et être entière car je n'aurais la totalité de mes pouvoirs que s'ils sont marqués sinon je mourrais passé le délai.

-Mais c'est horrible ! me dit-elle en sanglot. Sais-tu qui ils sont ? me demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

-Non, mais mes parents savent qui ils sont, mais je dois le découvrir par moi-même. Mes parents m'ont dit que je les sentirais, je serais attiré vers eux comme ils seront attirés vers moi. Ah oui ! Ils sont à Pourdlard en 7ème année, dis-je en m'écriant.

-Donc tu vas forcément les trouver, me dit-elle avec joie. Mais et s'ils étaient du côté de Voldemort, comment tu feras ? me demanda-t-elle sérieuse.

-Je ne sais pas, j'espère qu'ils seront de notre côté, mais si jamais ils sont avec Voldemort et bien, j'improviserais sur le moment, dis-je tout à fait sérieuse.

-Tu as raison, on verra ça le moment venu ! En attendant, tu as une idée sur qui ils seraient ?

-Pas vraiment, dis-je en posant ma tête dans mes mains. Mais ma mère m'a dit qu'on avait déjà une relation bonne ou mauvaise, mais qu'on était déjà lié donc en réfléchissant, je pense aux serpentard puisque ce sont ceux avec lesquels je ne m'entends pas, dis-je en réfléchissant calmement.

-Oui, c'est un bon raisonnement, me dit-elle sérieuse. Le plus logique, selon ton raisonnement, serait qu'un de tes compagnons soit Malefoy car vous ne vous entendez pas du tout et que vous ne pouvez pas vous voir sauf pour vous disputez, me dit-elle convaincue.

-Pardon ! J'espère que mon raisonnement est faux car comment veux-tu que nous nous entendions, dès que l'on se voit ça part en cacahuète ! Dis-je sérieuse, mais en peu en colère.

-Allons ! Ne pensons plus à ça, il est quelle heure ? me demanda-t-elle. Car je commence à avoir un peu faim, me dit-elle en souriant.

-Attends, je regarde. Il est … 18h50 ! Le repas va être servi, allons manger ! Dis-je en me levant.

-Oui allons-y, me dit Ginny en souriant.

Nous nous dirigions vers la porte et nous sortîmes direction la grande salle pour aller manger, notre conversation nous avait donné faim.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux serpentards sortaient de la salle derrière les filles, direction la grande salle pour manger et réfléchir aux propos tenus par Weasley fille et Granger.


End file.
